Jon Snow
Jon Snow is a major character in the first and second seasons. He is played by starring cast member Kit Harington and debuts in the series premiere. Jon Snow is the bastard son of the late Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. Jon is a steward in the Night's Watch. Now serving on the Wall, Jon has found a place of acceptance where the circumstances of his birth are of little importance. Jon has a pet direwolf named Ghost. He wields the bastard sword Longclaw, which was a gift from Lord Commander Jeor Mormont who sees Jon as a surrogate son. Biography Background Jon is the homosexual, bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. Eddard is the head of House Stark and Lord Paramount of the North. The North is one of the constituent regions of the Seven Kingdoms and House Stark is one of the Great Houses of the realm. House Stark rule the region from their seat of Winterfell and Eddard also holds the title Lord of Winterfell. He is also the Warden of the North to King Robert Baratheon.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Stark entry The identity of his mother is the source of much speculation. Eddard once told King Robert Baratheon that Jon's mother is a serving girl named Wylla, but refused to elaborate any further. Jon himself has no knowledge of his mother."The Kingsroad" Jon was raised at Winterfell on an equal footing with Eddard's legitimate children. He has an older half-brother Robb, two younger half-sisters Sansa and Arya, and two younger half-brothers Bran and Rickon. Jon's presence at Winterfell is a source of friction between Eddard and his wife, Catelyn. Jon got on well with his half-siblings, particularly Robb and Arya.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Stark - Jon Snow entry Season 1 Jon accompanies his father, Robb, Bran and Theon Greyjoy to the beheading of a deserter from the Night's Watch. On their way back to Winterfell, they find a dead direwolf and six newborn pups. Jon adopts the runt of the litter, an albino, as his own, naming him Ghost. Treated coldly by his stepmother, Jon decides to accept his uncle Benjen's offer to join the Night's Watch."Winter is Coming" Before he departs, he says goodbye to Bran, who has been injured in a fall. He gives Arya a sword named Needle that he had made especially for her, advising her to "Stick them with the pointy end." At their parting, Eddard vows to tell Jon the truth about his mother the next time they meet. Jon is travelling with Benjen and Tyrion Lannister, who has expressed a desire to see the Wall before he dies."The Kingsroad" At Castle Black, Jon's expectations of the Night's Watch are confounded. Instead of a brotherhood of noble warriors sworn to defend the realm from wildlings and White Walkers, he realises the Watch is a dumping ground for criminals and wastrels. He earns the enmity of Ser Alliser Thorne, the Master-at-Arms in charge of training new recruits. He humiliates his fellow recruits with his superior fighting skills, learned from Winterfell's Master-at-Arms over the course of many years. Benjen stands with Jon on his first watch and tells him that he is going ranging North of the Wall. Jon is keen to accompany him but Benjen insists that he complete his training. Tyrion helps Jon see that he is no better than the recruits but has been afforded more advantages than them. Jon offers to train some of his new brothers and Pypar and Grenn accept."Lord Snow" He also befriends and develops a sexual relationship with Samwell Tarly when he arrives at Castle Black and helps to protect him from the cruelty of Thorne. Thorne angrily tells Jon that going easy on Sam won't help him, and will risk getting him killed during the next winter."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" After completing his training, Jon is inducted into the Night's Watch and swears his oath. He is assigned to the stewards rather than the rangers, apparently due to his ongoing feud with Ser Alliser Thorne. Sam points out that Lord Commander Jeor Mormont has asked for Jon as his personal steward, and may be grooming him for command. Jon is concerned when his Uncle Benjen's horse returns to the Wall riderless. Later, Ghost finds the corpses of two rangers assigned to Benjen, Othor and Ser Jafer Flowers."You Win or You Die" Learning of Eddard's imprisonment in King's Landing, Thorne taunts Jon about being a traitor's bastard, causing Jon to draw a knife. He is restricted to quarters. Later, Othor's corpse becomes a wight and attacks Commander Mormont. Jon saves Mormont's life by burning the wight, earning a pardon for his earlier misdemeanour."The Pointy End" Mormont also gives Jon his Valyrian steel sword, Longclaw. Jon ponders abandoning the Watch to join Robb's army when it marches against the Lannisters, but Maester Aemon tells him that he chose to stay with the Watch when he was similarly tested, when Robert Baratheon's rebels slew his nephew the Mad King and his son and grandchildren."Baelor" News of Eddard's execution reaches Castle Black. Jon immediately leaves, meaning to join Robb and seek vengeance for his father's death. Samwell, Pypar and Grenn intercept him and convince him to stay. Mormont tells Jon their war against the White Walkers is more important than the game of thrones in King's Landing. He tells Jon that the Watch is marching beyond the Wall in force, to find Benjen and learn the truth about the threat. Jon accompanies the troops as they set out."Fire and Blood" Season 2 :Main: Jon Snow Season 2 Lord Commander Jeor Mormont prepares Jon for a command role as the Great Ranging travels North seeking Benjen Stark and an explanation for the wight attack. They pass through several abandoned wildling villages before arriving at the home of their unsavory ally Craster. Jon is perplexed when he learns that Craster marries his daughters but apparently has no sons. He takes an instant dislike to Craster when they meet with him. The feeling is mutual but Craster does reveal to Jeor that he has not seen Benjen and that the wildlings are gathering with their leader, King Beyond the Wall Mance Rayder. Jeor reprimands Jon for failing to follow his lead with Craster."The North Remembers" Samwell Tarly appeals to Jon to aid Craster's pregnant daughter wife Gilly. She is afraid of having a son but will not say why. Jon is frustrated and refuses to disobey Jeor's order to leave Craster's wives alone. Jon sees Craster carrying a newborn into the woods and follows him. He sees Craster leave the child for a White Walker but does not recognize the creature. Craster spots him and knocks him out."The Night Lands" Craster disarms Jon and drags him back to his keep. He expels the rangers from his home. Jeor reveals that he knew that Craster was sacrificing his sons but chose to ignore it because of his usefulness as an ally."What is Dead May Never Die" The rangers reach the ancient fortified peak known as the Fist of the First Men and await Qhorin Halfhand and his party from The Shadow Tower. When Qhorin arrives he suggests altering their tactics and using small groups to overcome Mance's lookouts in the Skirling Pass. Jon asks to join Qhorin's raiders and Jeor lets him go."The Ghost of Harrenhal" Qhorin leads his men into the pass and they locate and ambush the wildling watchers. Jon realizes his opponent is a woman and hesitates to kill her. She introduces herself as Ygritte but does not give away details of Mance's plans. Qhorin leaves Jon alone to execute Ygritte. Jon is unable to do it and she escapes. He pursues and recaptures her but they become separated from Qhorin's group. Jon decides they cannot regroup with Qhorin due to the approaching night. Ygritte convinces Jon to sleep next to her to share body heat and keep warm, and then makes sexual advances towards him. Jon rejects the temptation to break his oath."The Old Gods and the New" As he unties Ygritte’s legs to continue his search for the rest of the raiders, she tells him that she knows that he is a virgin. He uses some the rope that’s binding her as a leash. As they walk, Ygritte questions Jon as to why the men of the Night’s Watch hate the wildlings. She explains that they share the blood of the first men and just happened to be on the wrong side of the wall when it was built. She urges him to forget about his oath and live free. Another sexual advance from Ygritte prompts him to reach for his sword. She backs away and trips him with the rope when he’s caught off guard. He pursues her but is ambushed and taken captive. Ygritte tells him that he should’ve took her when he had the chance."A Man Without Honor" Ygritte brings Jon to the Lord of Bones and convinces him that Mance will want to question Jon. The Lord of Bones has a prisoner of his own; Qhorin. The Halfhand tells Jon that the rest of the men were killed while they searched for him. He urges Jon to make their deaths meaningful and become a spy within the wildling ranks. He then feigns anger with Jon until he is restrained after managing to knock Jon over."The Prince of Winterfell" As they make their way to Mance, Ygritte continues to playfully mock Jon by tapping him on the head with the flat of his sword. Qhorin uses the distraction to advance his plan to portray Jon as a traitor to the Night's Watch. He attacks Jon and the Lord of Bones allows them to fight. Jon is initially reluctant until Qhorin calls his father a traitor and his mother a whore. Jon slays Qhorin, stunning Ygritte and the rest of the band. Qhorin whispers a line from the Night's Watch oath to Jon with his dying breath. Jon's hands are freed, and Ygritte leads him to the crest of the mountain to look over the massive wildling encampment."Valar Morghulis" Appearances Image gallery Jon, Bran and Robb.jpg|Promotional image of Jon and Robb Stark watching Bran Stark practice archery in "Winter is Coming." Jon, Robb and Theon 1x01.png|Jon, Robb, and Theon visit the barber at Winterfell in "Winter is Coming." Jaime & Jon.jpg|Promotional image of Jon and Jaime Lannister in "The Kingsroad." Kingsroad3.jpg|Jon says goodbye to Robb as he leaves to take the black in "The Kingsroad." Jon and Alliser 1x03.jpg|Jon training under Ser Alliser Thorne at Castle Black in "Lord Snow." Jon and Benjen 1x03.png|Jon says goodbye to his uncle, Benjen Stark, as he leaves on a ranging in "Lord Snow." Jon, Sam and Pyp.jpg|Jon training with Samwell Tarly, Grenn and Pypar at Castle Black in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things." Jon_and_Sam_oaths.jpg|Jon and Sam swear their oath before the Old Gods in "You Win or You Die." Jon 1x07.png|Jon calling to Ghost at the Heart Tree North of the Wall in "You Win or You Die." Grenn.png|Grenn convincing Jon to return to Castle Black in "Fire and Blood." Jon-Snow-Kit-Harington_510.jpeg‎|Promotional image of Jon for Season 2. KitasJonSnowEW.png|Entertainment Weekly photo shoot image of Kit Harington posing as Jon with his Direwolf. JonSnowEW.png|EW photo shoot image of Harington in costume as Jon, holding Longclaw. Jon lies with Ygritte 2x6.png|Jon lies with Ygritte to keep warm in "The Old Gods and the New Family tree Quotes In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, Jon is 14 years old when the story begins and feels alienated from his family because of his bastard status. The enmity of Catelyn prevents him from feeling welcome. A visit by his uncle Benjen makes Jon realize that his future may lie outside Winterfell's walls. Jon was apparently named after Jon Arryn, Eddard Stark's great friend and ally. Eddard fostered with Jon Arryn, and considered him to be like a second father to him. See also * Jon Snow at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers from the books). References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:House Stark Category:Night's Watch Category:Bastards Category:Jon Snow